The Gang Ruins Doctor Who
The Gang Ruins Doctor Who is a 2017 parody video made by Votesaxon07 and acts as a small celebration of reaching over 17,000 subscribers on the new channel. It acts as a semi-sequel to the 2015 video The Gang Reviews Sonic Screwdrivers and just like it, is a parody of the FXX show It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. Plot Following the events of his Spoilerific Review of The Doctor Falls, Stephen and Anthony have been given the new showrunner job for Doctor Who. Stephen calls a meeting of the gang, who all seem uninterested until Stephen says this is their chance to make the show they way they think it should be. All of the gang now seem excited except for David who says he has a drinking problem and that its not getting any better. In the collection room Anthony, David and Stephen try to come up with some ideas but have none, so Stephen suggests they take some Red Bull energy drink. They all do except for David who just keeps drinking alcohol. Anthony and Stephen start to form crazy ideas such as Badgers in the TARDIS and cats and cheese. Meanwhile Elisabeth and Catherine try to form their own ideas. After Elisabeth suggests they should hire a young sexy man as the next Doctor, Catherine has an idea and drags Elisabeth away. Back in the collection room, Anthony and Stephen recover from a sugar crash, admitting they still have no ideas and the ones they came up with while on Red Bull were all nonsense. David then suggests they take some cocaine. The three snort the drug and go mad, coming up with more insane ideas until Stephen sees a figure of The 12th Doctor saying the ideas are in the walls. Stephen begins smashing the wall with a hammer while David and Anthony throw action figures into a microwave to cook their ideas in an oven of wonder. Anthony gets annoyed as this isn't working fast enough and smashes the microwave while Stephen hits it with a lamp. Some time later the three recover on the floor, and Stephen finds a pen drive in his pocket which says Doctor Who Pilot Episode 2018 on it. They realize they filmed something last night and rush to watch it, but it turns out to be a terribly written, filmed and edited short episode where Stephen as The Doctor defeats a Dalek by destroying it with his sonic screwdriver (a gun painted silver) and taking to his sexy companion. He tries to re-enter the TARDIS but causes it to fall over as its a fridge which he cant fit inside. The three agree that they cant show this to the BBC as it is nonsense, but then Elisabeth and Catherine arrive. They say the came up with an idea which the BBC loved, they got Chris Chibnall his job back. Admitting defeat, the three lads exit the room, with Stephen and David shouting that Doctor Who sucks while Anthony cries. Cast David Bell - Himself Catherine Fitzpatrick - Herself Elisabeth King - Herself/Sexy Companion Anthony Murney - Himself Stephen McCulla - Himself/The Doctor Production The entire video was all improvised by the cast, based on a story idea by Stephen McCulla. The opening titles use the same footage as The Gang Reviews Sonic Screwdrivers but now with updated credits. An exterior establishing shot of Stephens house is also re-used from the first parody video. Release The video was made available on Patreon straight after the Spoilerific Review of The Doctor Falls was published, and made its debut online a week later on July 8th.